


It Started With A Reblog

by CynicalDeadpanChild



Category: South Park
Genre: A Tweekless South Park, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, and I suck at tagging, ha theyre on tumblr, i thought it'd be cool if he lived in Alaska, im kind of slow when it comes to updating, nerds, possible nsfw in the future??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalDeadpanChild/pseuds/CynicalDeadpanChild
Summary: Talking to people with similar interests online always leaves a small rush of excitement. Craig found himself enjoying his late night chats with his new online friend.





	1. Do you believe in Aliens?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! There may be more chapters in the future! I have lots of ideas for this! I'm sad to say that I'm kind of slow when it comes to writing but if you guys are honestly interested in more, I will try my best to update as soon as possible!

Craig Tucker sat at his desk, mouse in hand as he scrolled past the Tumblr posts, occasionally stopping to read and like, only reblogging the posts he deemed worthy of a reblog. It was a Friday night and like any other typical teenager, he stayed up late on his computer. He was only really on Tumblr for it's silly, funny posts, occasional cute animal posts and aesthetically pleasing photos. He kept to that quiet and calm side of Tumblr, avoiding the majority of users who'd scream bloody murder if someone were to dare doubt their opinion and voice their own, unpopular opinion. Yeah, Craig was content with his posts about space and Aliens, he'd stick with that.

After a few more minutes of scrolling through posts, he decided to upload the pictures of the night sky he had taken earlier that day, quite proud of the quality shots he got of the stars. With a nice filter and a few tags he thought were appropriate, he posted the pictures for the world to see. Craig didn't very much care for notes but when he got them it left a satisfying feeling.

The raven haired teen leaned into his chair, phone in his hands as he scanned through his Instagram feed. Ah, the life of this teenager was _so interesting._ What seemed like ten minutes was actually thirty, getting lost watching stupid videos and commenting on the photos Clyde had tagged him in. It was nights like these that made Craig appreciate the little simple and boring things in life. A soft _"ding"_ was heard and now his attention was on the group chat he, Clyde, Token and Jimmy were a part of. Of course it was just Clyde sending a picture of a dumb meme. It did cause a snort out of Craig but that was all Clyde would get.

He glanced back at his computer screen where he realized someone has been going through his blog, liking and reblogging his posts and even following him. It wasn't a huge deal but Craig found himself interested in knowing what kind of blog his new follower ran. He placed his phone down, accepting the fact that his full attention was on his computer now. Sorry Clyde _._

_**w**_ ** _ondertweek_**? That was an interesting Url. His bio didn't say much, the only few things Craig got from it was that this person was a male living in Alaska who really enjoyed his cup coffee. _Huh, how interesting._ He didn't know anyone from Alaska and if he was being honest, he didn't know much about Alaska either. Cool, he thought. This person's blog also seemed pretty chill, sharing a few aesthetics he found pleasing to the eye and hilarious posts that he hadn't seen on his feed. Craig shrugged his shoulders and thought _"w_ _h_ a _t the hell"_ and decided to follow back.

Craig didn't know what got him to type out a message to this online stranger at 2 am. Maybe it was because he thought he seemed cool after 10 minutes of going through more space posts the stranger had on his blog, maybe it was out of boredom. Whatever it was, Craig found himself trying to figure out what to type. He wasn't very good at starting conversations, especially with random people online. Should he just say " _Hello, how are you?"_ Or _"Hey, what's up?"_ Basic conversation starters yet, they didn't feel right to use in this case. He sat there staring blankly at his computer monitor for a few seconds until it finally hit him as the space posts ran through his mind.

**s** **pacemancraig**  
Do you believe in aliens?

Okay, maybe it wasn't the first thing to say to some stranger online but it seemed like a decent conversation starter for Craig Tucker. He was genuinely curious if this person believed in aliens, with all the posts about space and mythical creatures, he assumed he would at least consider the possibility of other life forms in the universe. Right?  
He took the time he had to reply to the messages his friends sent, dealing with half asleep Clyde going on about dumb stuff while Token kept telling him to go to sleep. He almost didn't notice that the message he had sent to the online stranger had been replied.

**wondertweek**  
how can you not believe in aliens??  
you must be insane if you think humans are the only intelligent life forms in the universe man!!  
there's just got to be more out there you know??

That was exactly how Craig felt. He was quick to reply back.

**spacemancraig**  
Right?  
we can't be the only ones  
of course there has to be more out there  
with all the sightings and evidence how can someone deny the possibility of their existence?  
**wondertweek**  
man don't even get me started on ufo sightings!

He spent three hours of his night sharing theories and figuring out how the government covers them up. He found himself feeling rather comfortable with his new online buddy as he went on talking about his trip to Peru and the guinea pigs which led to more theories being discussed. He grew more and more tired as time went on but he was way too interested in their chat, there was still so many things he wanted to talk about! It had been a while since Craig felt so excited talking to someone, it caught him off guard but he wasn't complaining. However 5:42 am was his limit. His eyelids felt heavy but he still managed to type, there was one more question he wanted to ask before he drifted off to sleep.

**spacemancraig**  
hey I know we've been talking for like the past 3 hours but in that time I didn't ask for your name  
Sorry about that  
what is your name? or what should I call you?

It took his online buddy longer to reply to this message than the other previous messages. That was fine, he would wait.

**wondertweek**  
ah it's in the url  
Tweek

Tweek? What a weird name. He never thought he'd meet someone with a name such as Tweek.

**spacemancraig**  
Tweek? Really?  
**wondertweek**  
hhh yeah haha i know it's really weird who names their kid tweek right??  
my parents that's who  
**spacemancraig**  
I like it  
**wondertweek**  
really??  
**spacemancraig**  
Yeah  
It's original and fun to say  
**wondertweek**  
haha thanks  
no one has ever said that to me before  
i'm gonna guess your name is Craig  
space man Craig  
**spacemancraig**  
Yep  
The one and only  
**wondertweek**  
I like it  
it's better than tweek  
**spacemancraig**  
What no way  
Tweek is more interesting  
why the Wonder Tweek though?  
**wondertweek**  
uhh i'm not really sure to be honest  
i guess i like wonder woman??  
**spacemancraig**  
That's cool  
I'm more of a superman kind of guy

After exchanging a few more messages to his new online buddy, now known as Tweek, he finally gave into sleep, saying his goodnights and retiring from his desk to his bed. It wouldn't be the last time he stayed up late to chat with Tweek, he was sure of it. Maybe this was the start of a nice online friendship.


	2. Should I reply?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek found himself enjoying his late night chat with his new online friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter was actually finished way sooner than I thought!   
> Hopefully same can be said about Chapter 3 rip   
> Chapter 3 will most likely have more going on! We'll see more of Tweek and Craig developing their relationship! And probably more of Craig's gang! I love Clyde so much

Tweek Tweak was like any other teenager when it came to spending half his night on his computer. He rarely ever slept which probably did all kinds of _wonders_ to his brain. Tweek didn't think about that though as he took a sip of his warm cup of coffee. The twitchy blonde was pretty used to it by now. _How can you sleep in peace with all the dangers lurking around!_

He held the almost empty coffee cup in his hands while he watched a random documentary on sleep paralysis that YouTube recommended to him. _Oh God! Can you imagine what it must feel like being conscious but unable to move? Literally paralysed and losing control of your body, oh Jesus!_ Maybe a documentary about sleep paralysis wasn't exactly the best thing for the easily paranoid blonde to watch after a tiring day of work. It was what he did in his free time which was usually late at night, increasing his paranoid thoughts.

Deciding that the documentary was a bit too much for him to handle at the moment, he paused the video and went straight to the Tumblr tab. His blog was just another personal aesthetics blog. He didn't very much care for followers. He'd stare at the big shot blogs constantly posting new content to provide for their followers, that was way too much pressure! He sometimes forgot he even had a Tumblr! He wouldn't be able to provide fresh content for thousands of people every day. Yet he sometimes found himself wanting to make an art blog, wanting to post the drawings he drew for the world to see! He didn't really have much confidence in himself or his drawings to actually get them out on the Internet though. The thought made him nervous beyond belief, causing knots in his stomach. _Oh God!_ He'd stick with his simple personal blog.

He scrolled past posts, slowly calming down as photos of beautiful night skies and stars began to show. The darkness was scary, in fact terrifying for Tweek but seeing images like these made him think that it wasn't _so bad._ It soothed him and gave a weird sort of peace in mind. He came across a post of a few very well taken photographs of the night sky. _"_ _Taken with my new camera"_ Read the caption. It didn't have many notes but that was only because it was recently posted. He gave it a like and reblog.

Tweek noticed a few more space posts from the same person and decided to go through their blog. _Huh,_ he was seventeen years old, same age and he lived in Colorado. The blonde had never been out of Juneau, Alaska before. It sometimes bugged him that he didn't get to experience what the other states had to offer but then he'd remember that he'd have to get on a plane and the feeling instantly went away. _No sir, Tweek Tweak wasn't going to be a part of a plane crash tragedy. No thank you._

He found the online stranger's blog interesting and without giving it any second thoughts, he clicked the 'follow' button then went back to the paused documentary. It was starting to get to the topic on extraterrestrials and how some people who suffer sleep paralysis have had dreams of them. _Those probably aren't dreams_. Tweek thought as he continued to listen to the woman on screen talk about her experience and the fear she felt as she watched these terrifying creatures examining her, with their tall skinny bodies, huge heads and big black beady eyes. _Jesus! That's messed up!_

Tweek almost didn't notice the new message and follower. He rarely got messages or anything on Tumblr, who would message him? Maybe it's the men in black telling him to mind his own business and stop digging for answers. Even though he wasn't exactly searching for any. He hesitantly clicked on the icon, a sigh of relief escaping his lips seeing that it wasn't a threat message from the men in black, instead he saw the url of the blog he had just recently followed?

_**spacemancraig** _   
_Do you believe in aliens?_

He read the message over and over again in his mind. Of course he knew how to reply but it still made him nervous, talking to people made him nervous, people in general made him nervous. He could feel the anxiety rising up. Should he message back? Maybe he can just ignore it and pretend he never saw it! _"_ _No, no it's okay."_ Tweek softly repeated to himself, grabbing his now empty paper cup, holding back his twitches and very gently placing it up on top of two other empty cups, making a small pyramid of empty paper coffee cups. He wasn't exactly sure what got him to type out a reply, but he did.

**_wondertweek_ **   
_how can you not believe in aliens??_   
_you must be insane if you think humans are the only intelligent life forms in the universe man!!_   
_there's just got to be more out there you know??_

He read his reply over and over, twiddling his thumbs. What if this person didn't agree and started an unnecessary debate. Ugh, he didn't need any of that right now.

**_spacemancraig_ **   
_Right?_   
_we can't be the only ones_   
_of course there has to be more out there_   
_with all the sightings and evidence how can someone deny the possibility of their existence?_

Tweek found himself smiling slightly after reading his reply, nodding in agreement as if the other person through the monitor could see it. He was quick to reply back. He had gotten himself all worked up for no reason! This person was actually very nice and he actually wanted to talk to Tweek! He felt flattered and a sense of calm happiness as they both went on about all kinds of theories, he even told him about the underpants gnomes he remembered from his childhood and he didn't treat him like he was crazy! Time flew by so fast. It was already 3 am for him but he was far from tired.

**_spacemancraig_ **   
_hey I know we've been talking for like the past 3 hours but in that time I didn't ask for your name_   
_Sorry about that_   
_what is your name? or what should I call you?_

His name was in the url but it was understanding why no one would think that it was actually his name. Tweek suddenly felt embarrassed, he knew his name was odd and it only ever received mixed negative reactions. Despite his embarrassment, he began to type.

_**wondertweek** _   
_ah it's in the url_   
_Tweek_

The nerves slowly took over his stomach as his mind began to wander.

_**spacemancraig** _   
_Tweek? Really?_

_Ugh, how embarrassing._ Tweek thought while cursing his name. Why did his parents name him Tweek? Couldn't they pick a normal name like _Lucas_ or _Michael?_ Anything that wasn't _Tweek?_

_**wondertweek** _   
_hhh yeah haha i know it's really weird who names their kid tweek right??_   
_my parents that's who_   
_**spacemancraig** _   
_I like it_   
_**wondertweek** _   
_really??_   
_**spacemancraig** _   
_Yeah_   
_It's original and fun to say_

It was the first time someone had said that his name was _original_ and _fun to say._ He smiled shyly to himself, the negative thoughts of his name fading away as he typed.

**_wondertweek_ **   
_haha thanks_   
_no one has ever said that to me before_   
_i'm gonna guess your name is Craig_   
_space man Craig_   
**_spacemancraig_ **   
_Yep_   
_The one and only_

_Craig._ That was a nice name, he wondered if he looked the part. He found himself smiling and quietly laughing to himself a lot throughout this conversation. There was so much to talk about but so little time. He also forgot about timezones.

**spacemancraig**  
I should be going to bed soon it's almost 6 in the morning here in South Park   
**wondertweek**  
south park?? never heard of it  
it's almost 4 am here in juneau alaska   
**spacemancraig**  
It's a small town in Colorado   
Filled with dumb rednecks and crazy things always seem to happen   
**wondertweek**  
i like small towns when they're quiet and peaceful   
**spacemancraig**  
I don't recommend coming to south park if that's what you're looking for  
You should try living here for a week  
you'll never leave alaska again  
 **wondertweek**  
oh gosh it must be pretty crazy if you put it like that   
**spacemancraig**  
You don't even know the half of it   
**wondertweek**  
you can tell me more about it some other time  
you should really get some sleep!!  
 **spacemancraig**  
Yeah I should before I pass out on my desk  
Have a goodnight man  
 **wondertweek**  
you too!! sleep well!

Tweek was excited to have gained a new friend, even if it was some online stranger. He felt like they had a connection. It was probably weird to think that but it was what he felt. He hoped their conversations would only escalate from there. He really enjoyed talking to Craig and he only hoped Craig felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you guys think and if you're enjoying it so far!


	3. You aren't some lonely old guy, are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, there was no Craig's gang in this chapter but!!! The guys will make an appearance in Chapter 4!! I promise!!  
> Also sorry this chapter is a bit messy, I kind of rushed at the end there but I think it's decent enough! This chapter is also longer than the last two which is good!!

Craig Tucker found himself on his computer late at night. _What a shocker._ This time however, he was talking to his new online buddy, now known as Tweek. Their late night chats continued for almost two weeks now and Craig couldn't be happier, always pleased with the topics they discussed and the stupid memes they'd send to each other back and forth. It was amazing how in such a short amount of time he felt like he knew Tweek all his life. It was hard to explain the comfort he had with Tweek, all he knew was that he enjoyed Tweek's online company and he wanted to know more about him.

If you were to ask Tweek Tweak why he felt the need to continue talking to an online stranger, he wouldn't know what to say. Maybe the fact that Craig didn't know Tweek, the real life paranoid, anxiety filled, twitchy Tweek, gave the blonde a boost of confidence. He could be himself without feeling so insecure and he felt so comfortable with Craig! He doesn't judge him or make him feel weird and he's honestly interested in what he has to say. It had only been a week and four days, _oh yes he was counting,_ since they started talking and the blonde only hoped it'd continue.

 **spacemancraig**  
brb I gotta clean my guinea pig's cage  
she pooped a whole lot today  
**wondertweek**  
awww you have a guinea pig!!  
what's her name??

Tweek took this new piece of information and found it cute. It made sense with all the cute posts about guinea pigs and other rodents the guy had on his blog. He seemed like the kind of person with a soft spot for animals.

 **spacemancraig**  
ok I'm back  
Her name is Stripe and she's just the cutest thing  
wait hold on let me send you a photo of her  
you'll be like  
wow Craig she's adorable

Yep. He had a soft spot for animals and he sure loved his guinea pig. That was so sweet.

 **spacemancraig**  
[image]  
There she is eating her veggies  
[image]  
Here she is drinking water  
oh wait I have a few of her sleeping  
check out how cute she is  
[image]  
[image]  
[image]  
**wondertweek**  
wow craig she's adorable!!

Craig had a smile plastered onto his face as he glanced at Stripe, who was sleeping in her cage. How could you not find guinea pigs adorable?

 **spacemancraig**  
Right?? She makes me sooo happy  
**wondertweek**  
yeah she's super cute!! looking at her makes me actually consider getting a guinea pig  
**spacemancraig**  
you should totally get one  
They're so cute and lovable I think everyone should have a guinea pig in their life  
Do you like guinea pigs?  
**wondertweek**  
i guess i mean i think they're really cute!! but to be honest i never even been close to a guinea pig before i don't know much about them  
i've been to pets shops before and stuff but i try avoid them  
**spacemancraig**  
Why is that??  
**wondertweek**  
the thought of owning a pet i guess makes me nervous?? like i feel like i won't properly take care of it or that i'll end up hurting it or something hh  
**spacemancraig**  
Oh yeah that's understandable  
Like when I first got Stripe I was a little scared of picking her up and holding her because she seemed so fragile  
As long as you're careful it should be fine though  
Have you had pets before?  
**wondertweek**  
i had a parrot when i was younger  
he'd say "hello!" every time i walked by and it'd freak me out  
my parents did most of the caring though  
i was too scared to actually hold him because he was so huge!! but i loved that bird

Tweek gave it some more thought. He really did love that bird, birds in general were cute to the twitchy blonde. Their sweet chirps and little songs that reminded sleeping people that it was morning. He would have probably considered taking another bird in as a pet but after the lose of his favourite parrot, replacing him didn't seem right. At least not now.

 **spacemancraig**  
Ohh so you're a bird person?  
That's pretty cool  
Birds are cute  
**wondertweek**  
they are!! with their cute little beaks and soft feathers  
**spacemancraig**  
If it's okay to ask,  
What happened to your bird??  
**wondertweek**  
of course it's okay to ask!!  
sadly he died when I was 11  
he was already pretty old  
my parents had him for so long  
**spacemancraig**  
That's sad I'm sorry to hear that  
But at least he lived a long happy life

The blonde smiled to himself. He did live a long happy life.

 **wondertweek**  
there should be some pictures of him somewhere  
when i find them i'll send them to you!! i mean if you wanna see him  
**spacemancraig**  
Heck yeah I would love to see photos of him

Tweek mentally noted that down. When he had the time he'd search through his old photo albums in hopes of finding decent pictures of his parrot.

 **spacemancraig**  
I wouldn't mind having a parrot as a pet  
They seem cool  
You'd have to teach me a few things about owning one though  
I have no idea how to take care of birds  
**wondertweek**  
as long as you don't mind the noise i think you'll enjoy having a parrot around  
you'd have to teach me a thing or two about guinea pigs

Craig was more than happy to educate Tweek on guinea pig care. They went on about parrots and guinea pigs, telling each other everything they knew about the subject. He suddenly realized he did not know the age of his online buddy. What if the person he felt a connection to was actually some old dude. _That would be funny._ He figured it wouldn't hurt to ask, he secretly hoped his new friend isn't actually an old man or worse, a little kid.

 **spacemancraig**  
Dude  
I just kind of realized that we've been talking for how long now??  
2 weeks??  
**wondertweek**  
a week and 4 days  
**spacemancraig**  
Right and I haven't asked how old you were  
**wondertweek**  
you seem to forget to ask all the basic questions  
**spacemancraig**  
I was too caught up in our alien conspiracy theories and our talks about parrots and guinea pigs  
I just realized that I could be talking to some lonely 50 year old guy  
You aren't some lonely old guy, are you?  
**wondertweek**  
of course not!!  
**spacemancraig**  
Hey man if you are I don't mind  
I'm always up for keeping an lonely old person company

Tweek snorted, playfully rolling his eyes at this. Craig was so silly, he thought.

 **wondertweek**  
i can assure you  
i'm not a lonely 50 year old man looking for 17 year old guys to be friends with on tumblr  
**spacemancraig**  
Alright alright  
How old are you??  
oh my God you aren't actually 13 are you?

Tweek let out a laugh, _oh Craig was sooo silly._

 **wondertweek**  
no i'm not a 13 year old boy that's up waaay past his bed time just to talk to some online nerd about aliens and domestic animals  
**spacemancraig**  
Rude  
You enjoy talking to this nerd though

Tweek smiled again with a sigh. He did, he couldn't deny it but he was too shy to actually admit it. Craig knew of course, why else would he still be talking to him if he didn't enjoy their conversations.

 **wondertweek**  
i'm 17 actually  
same age as you  
**spacemancraig**  
Sweet  
I knew it  
**wondertweek**  
no you didn't!! you thought i was a 50 year old man  
**spacemancraig**  
I had my doubts  
**wondertweek**  
sure  
how do I know you're not the lonely 50 year old man preying on 17 year olds on tumblr  
you could be some kind of catfish and I wouldn't know man!!

It was actually something Tweek worried about. He knew what a catfish was and all the damage they could cause. He watched enough documentaries on it to know not to be fooled by one. It was always on the back of his mind but he wanted to trust that Craig was really just some seventeen year old living in Colorado, South Park, a town full of rednecks and where crazy things seem to happen. It would be a shocking and terrifying experience if Craig was actually an old man preying on innocent teenagers. _Oh God,_ well, that's what he gets for talking to strangers online.

Craig read the message and thought to himself. How could he prove to his online buddy that he was indeed just some nerdy teenager. He actually knew what to do but debated whether or not to share his personal Instagram account with this stranger. It didn't take him long to figure out what to do. Tweek didn't feel like an online stranger anymore, in fact he thought sharing that other part of what was social media with him would bring them closer. He began to type.

 **spacemancraig**  
Dude do you have Instagram??  
**wondertweek**  
yes yes i do

The sudden question caught Tweek off guard, he wasn't sure if to actually send him his personal account, mostly out of embarrassment. It wasn't like he had anything to hide, he didn't even have pictures of himself on the darn account, it was just photos of everyday objects he found nice looking filled with likes and comments from people at his high school, but it still sent a wave of uneasiness. He pushed the thoughts aside and gave in.

 **wondertweek**  
it's coffee.tweak  
**spacemancraig**  
cool  
I'll follow you right now  
Also  
Tweak?? Is that how you spell your name?

The blonde groaned at himself. He forgot to mention that not only did he have a weird name, but that it also went with his extremely weird last name. _Why do I have to go through life with a name such as Tweek Tweak?_

 **wondertweek**  
actually that's my last name  
my full name is Tweek Tweak

The embarrassment and anxiety hit him. Oh God what would Craig think about that, it sounds so weird it seemed fake. He _wished_ it was just a fake name.

 **spacemancraig**  
That's actually  
Really cute  
**wondertweek**  
what  
**spacemancraig**  
It's cute  
Tweek Tweak  
It sounds like a bird chirp and it really suits you

Tweek could feel his cheeks heat up, most likely tinted with a light pink blush. _A bird chirp?_ He never thought of that, the way Craig pointed it out made it seem cute. He had no idea how to reply to that, the shyness taking over him completely. He was happy though, it was flattering in some weird way.

 **spacemancraig**  
brb I'm gonna search you up right now

That sentence may have sounded creepy if social media wasn't involved. The noirette went straight to the Instagram app, quickly typing the user name that was given to him. Only one user popped up and he knew it was Tweek. He didn't hesitate to follow before going through his photos like some creepy stalker. His Instagram just like his Tumblr, was very neat, full of nicely taken pictures of objects and aesthetics. He got a little more details on what kind of person Tweek was though. He wasn't lying when he said he really enjoyed his coffee, he seemed to have a thing for the colour green and noticing all the art supplies and sketchbooks in the background, he assumed he liked to draw. That was cool, Tweek seemed pretty cool. He was glad that he managed to follow him on Instagram. It would be easier to just send DMs, he wouldn't have to get on his computer just to message him anymore. There was always the Tumblr app but, Craig Tucker wasn't gonna have that nonsense take up half of his storage.

Tweek noticed his phone light up, notifying him that he had gained one new follower on, surprise surprise, Instagram. He took a short breath before hesitantly reaching for his phone and tapping the notification box, allowing it to take him straight to his profile. **spaceman.tucker**. He smiled, _how original but cute._ He tapped the name and began to look through the profile of his new follower. It wasn't anything like his own, it was filled with a little bit of everything, photos of Stripe, food, the sky, the stars, places, objects and most importantly, pictures of Craig. He didn't think he was a fifty year old man anymore nor a catfish. A catfish wouldn't have so many followers and pictures of themselves that had other real accounts tagged in them. He tapped on one of his many photos, he definitely looked like a seventeen year old, maybe even older.

He was thin and when scanning the photos where he stood next to, what he assumed were his friends, he seemed so tall. Craig was taller then Tweek, that was for sure. He looked serious in most of his pictures which he found funny. His bored looking eyes were such a pretty shade of ocean blue and his hair, a beautiful raven colour. Tweek gazed at the small details like, the shape of his nose, the way his hands held that expensive looking camera and those rare shots of Craig smiling. He had such a nice smile. He did look like a Craig, the name suited him nicely. His face flushed red as soon as he realized that he was starting to admire the other boy a little too much. He decided to ignore the weird warmth he felt in his chest, brushing it off as uneasiness from his online buddy now being able to freely stalk his account. He followed him right back and not even a minute later he received a DM from him.

 **spaceman.tucker**  
See?  
I'm not a 50 year old catfish

The blonde rolled his eyes with a snort, quick to type out his next reply.

 **coffee.tweak**  
Jesus!! you're so tall!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Feel free to comment!


	4. He's just a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this fic in months and I'm sorry guys  
> Life has been really rough for me these past few months,,  
> I couldn't bring myself to continue this fanfiction because I lacked the motivation  
> I'm okay now though!! You know what they say, even the worst storms passes eventually, right?  
> Hopefully I'll write more from now one and continue this fanfic! If you guys are interested ofc!!  
> Maybe I'll work on new stuff!! I have lots of ideas in mind and I plan on one day writing them down for you guys to read!!  
> As a sorry I will be uploading two new chapters! And with any luck, I'll finish the next one as soon as possible!  
> Thank you all for your patience and support!! <3

Two months and three days later and the two teenagers were still messaging each other back and forth. It became part of their daily routine to send the other a DM once awake, until either of them dozed off to sleep. Neither seemed to mind since they both enjoyed each other's online company dearly. It got to the point where they'd sneak each other quick messages during class, Tweek having to hold in his giggles whenever Craig made a dumb joke.

 **coffee.tweak**  
jesus!! craig im in class right now stop trying to make me laugh

Tweek had a wide shy smile plastered onto his face as he typed, he wasn't even paying attention to the teacher anymore. He was too focused on Craig's dumb jokes and the stupid memes he'd send to him.

 **spaceman.tucker**  
I can't help it   
I like that you find my jokes funny, I'm not exactly known as the funny guy in my group   
That's Jimmy

Ah yes, Jimmy. As the days passed he had slowly started to learn more about Craig, like how his favourite colour is blue, his passion for photography, how he liked old school anime and of course his friends. Jimmy, Clyde and Token was it? Token was a weird name, still a better name than Tweek though. From what Craig had told him about them, they seemed so cool! He could only wish he had a group of friends as close as they were but friends were hard to maintain, at least for Tweek Tweak they were. He considered Jason and Craig as his closest friends. That's all he needed.

 **coffee.tweak**  
you're funny to me

 **spaceman.tucker**  
That's good   
I'm glad I can make you laugh

Tweek could feel his cheeks heat up slightly, quickly typing out a reply back then hiding his phone away before the teacher could see. He rested his chin onto the palm of his hand, the smile still on his face as he tried to pay attention. He couldn't exactly explain the feeling he had when talking to Craig and he didn't want to get deeper into it. Things were okay the way they were, Craig was always there when he wanted to talk to someone and he was there for Craig. They got along well and they were already considered as friends. Tweek didn't want to mess it up, the thought of not talking to Craig anymore seemed so  _terrible_.

Wait. Were they even friends? They met online and they never met each other before, it wasn't like they could just hang out whenever! Do online friendships even last?  _Oh God._ It was amazing how Tweek's expression twisted into one of worry in just a second. Before he could let his thoughts wander further, the blonde reached for his phone and very discreetly peaked at what Craig had just sent him. Another dumb meme. Tweek couldn't help but quietly snort. Craig was such a dork. And just like that, the thoughts went away.

The sudden change in emotions didn't go unnoticed by Jason.

Jason was usually quiet and he wasn't one to point things out, that was probably why Tweek was so fond of him, however, he couldn't help but speak up this time upon noticing the blonde on his phone, a wide smile on his face when he should have been eating his lunch. "Who are you texting?" He asked bluntly, straight to the point. Of course he had noticed how for the past two months his friend's eyes were glued onto his phone, smiling as he read whatever it was he was reading and how quick he was to tap his fingers against the screen to reply to whomever he was texting. He was genuinely curious about who was making his friend so happy.

Tweek's eyes ripped away from his phone's screen, hesitantly looking up at Jason, slightly surprised by the blunt but simple question. He was nervous though there wasn't any reason to be. It wasn't like he was doing anything bad! Jason was his friend and if he was being completely honest, he was dying to talk about his new cool online bud with someone.

"A guy I met on Tumblr, h-his name is Craig and he's really cool!" He hesitantly replied, a hint of excitement in his voice as he spoke. "He's seventeen and he lives in Colorado." He felt like he needed to add in that tiny bit of detail.

Jason stared at the blonde, noting that small hint of excitement he saw in him as he spoke. "Oh, that's nice." Jason said honestly before taking a bite out of his sandwich, chewing and swallowing the piece before opening his mouth to speak again. "How long have you guys been dating?"

Tweek shot his head back up from his phone screen to look at Jason, eyes wide as a dark crimson red tinted his his face, embarrassment written all over. "W-What!?" He yelped out nervously. Jason already knew he was gay but J _esus! What made him think that he and Craig were dating? That's insane!_

Jason was surprised by his friend's reaction but it answered his question. "Oh sorry dude, I just thought that he was like, your boyfriend or something."

"Why would you think that!?" He spoke out rather quickly. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid, these feelings that made him consider actually  _dating_ someone! The thought of dating Craig Tucker gave him butterflies and it  _terrified_ him. Craig would never date someone like him, he doesn't even know him! Heck he doesn't even know what he looks like! If Craig knew the real Tweek, he was sure he wouldn't get anywhere near him. Tweek could feel himself start to twitch  _goddammit._

He kept his cool while Tweek was in the middle what seemed like a panic attack. "I dunno," He shrugged. "Like, you're always on your phone and you're happy. You're smiling and you seem to get excited when he messages you back." He placed his hand onto the twitching blonde's shoulder, his way of trying to calm him and it worked. "I'm sorry dude, for assuming."He gave him a comforting small smile. "It just honestly seemed like you were talking to a partner or someone you liked."

Tweek let out a long sigh as he brought his hands up to cover his face. "I-is it really t-that obvious?" He groaned out quietly, refusing to look at Jason right now. He was 128% positive that his face was as red as a tomato.  _Was he going to die? Maybe his head would explode._ That wasn't going to happen of course but it sure did feel like he'd die from the embarrassment.

"Yeah it's pretty obvious." He smiled pitifully. Tweek was never really good at hiding his emotions.

"We're just friends..." A pause. Perhaps Jason heard something in his voice that made him think he needed comforting because once he said that he could feel a light pat on his shoulder and his smile had gone softer. Tweek only smiled back, Jason was a good friend.

"You should start eating your lunch, we've got like five minutes left." He notified the blonde before getting back to his sandwich.

"Oh Jesus five minutes?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think!! <3  
> Thank you guys for all the sweet comments and all the support <333  
> You all are so sweet! ;u;


	5. He's Craig's new boyfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig's gang

"We should go to McDonald's or Taco Bell or something." Clyde sighed out as he sunk into the beanbag he sat on. "I'm hungry." Whined the brunette, waiting for his friends to reply to his suggestions.

"I could go f-f-for some food." Jimmy agreed.

"We could order a pizza." Token suggested. They went to McDonald's yesterday and he wasn't really in the mood to go out.

Jimmy nodded. "I could go for some pizza right now."

Clyde was in, as soon as he heard the word he couldn't help but suddenly crave a nice cheesy slice of pizza. "What about it Craig? Want some pizza?" He glanced over at his quiet tall friend who's eyes were glued onto his phone.

Craig completely ignored the brunette, he was far too busy reading through the small texts Tweek kept sending his way.

 **coffee.tweak**  
isn't it scary knowing that spirits   
can possess objects!??   
they can get themselves into dolls  
and stuff   
that's so creepy!!!   
what if a spirit decided to possess   
my favourite coffee mug???  
i wouldn't be able to wash the spirit away!!!

 **spaceman.tucker**    
You would have to get a priest to wash it for you

 **coffee.tweak**  
oh god!! youre right!!   
but what if it was a demon in   
my mug??!!

Craig smiled as Tweek went on about demons and possession, he always had something to say and Craig liked that about him. He already considered Tweek part of the gang even if the rest of the gang didn't know Tweek.

"Craaaaig." Clyde groaned as he lazily tossed a pillow over at the tall teen to get his attention.

The pillow hit his arm and he looked up from his phone to eye the whiny brunette, deciding to give him the attention he wanted. "What?" He asked, stoic as ever which caused an annoyed groan from Clyde. Craig hadn't been listening.

"Pizza! Do you want pizza!" He asked yet again, tired of repeating himself to his distracted friend. He was hungry and in need of some pizza.

Craig thought it over for a second only to bug Clyde further and it worked. After a pause he just shrugged. "Yeah sure, whatever." He couldn't care less, he could go for a pizza.

"Pizza it is!" Clyde said excitedly as Token reached for his phone to finally order the pizza the gang all agreed to having. Token already knew what toppings to get, after years of ordering the same toppings it was kind of hard to forget.

Craig's eyes went back to the phone in his hands, quickly typing onto his phone to reply to his online friend. The conversation was now about clowns and why people would actually like them when they're actually super scary. This caused a snort out of Craig.

"W-who are you talking to?" Jimmy asked out of curiosity. He was genuinely curious who had managed to get Craig's full time attention because clearly they didn't have it.

"His boyfriend." Clyde blurted out before Craig had the chance to answer Jimmy. Craig had told Clyde that he had met a cool dude online, not too long ago and now Clyde made a smug face as if he knew what kind of relationship he and Tweek had.

"He's not my boyfriend, his name is Tweek and he's a really cool dude." Craig stated before Jimmy had the time to react to the news of Craig possibly exchanging sweet texts to his " _boyfriend_ ".

"Tweek? L-l-like the drug? As in a tweeker?" Jimmy cracked a smile. Was there actually someone named Tweek? That poor soul.

Craig's face visibly scrunched up. "No." The drug didn't even come to mind. "Like a cute bird chirp." He defended and it only made Clyde laugh.

"A cute bird chirp? Oh dude you got it baaad." The slightly chubby brunette teased.  _Whatever,_ Craig thought the name Tweek sounded like a cute bird chirp, Clyde and Jimmy wouldn't change his opinion on it.

"Did you tell that to Tweek?" Clyde asked with that dumb lopsided grin on his face. Craig couldn't tell if he was just teasing him or if he actually wanted to know.

"Who's Tweek?" Token decided to join in on the conversation he was missing out on due to ordering the pizzas. Of course Clyde was quick to speak up first.

"He's Craig's new boyfriend." There it is, the smug expression he wore on his face as he glanced over at Craig.

"What? Seriously?" He looked at Craig awaiting for him to confirm this. Token was confused, Craig had a boyfriend? Since when? Was he the last one to find out? The thought of Craig not trusting him enough to tell him himself hurt.

Craig groaned, seeing the confusion plastered onto the face of one of his best friends. "No," He stated once again. "We're not dating." This all started because of Clyde. "Tweek is this guy I met on Tumblr." He explained truthfully. "He's pretty cool and he's our age. I've been talking to him for awhile now."

"And you've got this huge crush on him." Clyde added in.

"Do not." Why did he keep insisting?

"Dude!" Clyde exclaimed like he couldn't believe Craig was still in denial. "You should see the way you get when you're talking to him!" Clyde felt like he was trying to get a child to admit that he had been scribbling on the walls. "You get all happy when you do and when he doesn't reply you keep checking your phone to see if he did like a clingy boyfriend."

Craig didn't expect Clyde to notice that kind of thing. Hell, he didn't even notice himself. To his surprise his other two friends seemed to agree with Clyde.

"I-I-Is he blond?"

The sudden question caught Craig off guard. "What."

"Yeah! Is he blond?" Clyde went along with Jimmy on this one.

He narrowed his eyes at the two teens. What are they trying to get at? "I don't know, haven't seen a picture of him." It was the truth, Tweek didn't seem to like posting pictures of himself on social media. "What does him being blond have to do with anything?" His friends were weird.

"You have a t-t-t-thing for blonds."

"Do not."

"There's Bebe." Token decided to contribute.

"We all liked Bebe at one point." Craig knew his friends couldn't deny that.

"K-K-kenny."

"I just said I thought he was nice looking." Maybe Kenny's messy blond hair played a part as to why he thought so?

"And let's not forget about Thomas!"

Okay yeah, maybe he did have a thing for blonds. He remembered having this huge crush on the boy and he also remembered his love for his ability to call Chris Hansen an asshole-licking dickfart to his face, and his love for the messy blond hair. Holy fuck, he did have a thing for blonds.

His friends seemed to notice and they laughed as they continued to joke about Craig's weird preference for blonds, naming the other blonds Craig had commented on or was interested in dating in the past.

The realization was hitting Craig hard. He had no idea until today and his asshole friends were making fun of him. Fucking assholes. It was sort of funny how they knew before he did.

Craig's phone screen lit up. A notification telling him that Tweek had just posted a photo on Instagram. Yes, he turned post notifications on for Tweek, that wasn't weird he did that with all his friends otherwise he'd miss out on all those posts he was to lazy to look for going through his feed.

He tapped on the notification box to bring him to the post. He always left a like and comment on Tweek's stuff. It was probably a picture of coffee, the guy loved his coffee. He was surprised to see that it wasn't a nicely filtered photo of a cup of coffee.

The caption read: " _i never post pictures of myself but Jason took this one and i actually look somewhat decent!!"_

It was picture of Tweek and he looked a little shy, probably because he knew a photo of him was being taken. He held a thermos in his pale hands and he had such a soft smile on his face. He was very pale which only caused the bags under his big doe eyes to be even more noticeable but Craig didn't focus on that, instead he found himself lost in his eyes. They were such a pretty shade of green and he had the cutest button nose. Tweek had such lovely facial features that Craig couldn't help but think he was beautiful.

Tweek also had messy blond hair and Craig noticed. He had strands of light blond hair stick out from every direction on his head and even though it looked extremely messy, Tweek made it work perfectly. He couldn't help but admire the adorable teen in the photo and he could feel his cheeks heat up thinking about all the things he really liked about Tweek. Clyde was right, he got it bad.

Token was the first one to notice Craig's blushing face. "Dude, what's up?" Maybe they teased poor Craig Tucker a little too much.

Craig didn't respond, instead he held out his phone for his observant friend to see.

"Is that him?" As soon as Token spoke Clyde grabbed Craig's phone to take a look himself.

"Dude! That's him!" He had the biggest grin on his face as he held out the phone for Jimmy to look at.

"He's c-cute."

"He's blond!" For some reason the three assholes found that funny. It was such a coincidence, of course the guy he met online was not only fun to talk to, but was cute and everything Craig thought he wanted in a partner.   
Craig realized a lot today. He had a preference for cute blonds, his friends were dicks,( he already knew that though) Tweek was extremely cute and maybe he did have a crush on Tweek.

"I think I like him." He admitted to his asshole friends.

"Yeah we know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment to let me know what you think!! <3 I love reading all your comments!!  
> Thank for reading!!


	6. Is he even into dudes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New game  
> Take a shot every time the word "Gay" is mentioned  
> Again I apologize for the slow updates! I haven't forgotten don't worry!  
> Thank you all so much for the support! The comments are so sweet ahhh <3

Craig made sure to like the picture Tweek had posted, he would like it a hundred times if he could. Tweek's photo got a good forty eight likes but Craig thought that photo of Tweek deserved thousands. He read through the comments on his post, most being from girls he assumed were from his school. They called him adorable and cute along with stupid hearts, kissy faces and heart eyes emojis and damn, Craig really wished he had the courage to comment on how cute and beautiful he thought Tweek was. Instead, he commented "Nice" along side the OK hand emoji because he was a fucking pussy.

But Tweek liked his comment so it wasn't all too lame he assumed. Clyde seemed to have more guts than Craig did because he followed Tweek, liked his photo and commented on what a cutie Tweek was literally right after Tweek accepted his follow request. Then again, Clyde wasn't the one who had the biggest gay crush for the blond boy in the picture.

Of course Clyde decided to follow Tweek, Token and Jimmy did too. Those assholes were probably just doing it to bug Craig because that's what assholes did, but they actually got along with Tweek and Craig knew the feeling was mutual after Tweek messaged him about how cool his friends were.

He trusted the guys, he knew they wouldn't out his little crush on Tweek to Tweek. They were assholes but they weren't pieces of shit. If anything Craig was more worried about Clyde telling Tweek about all the embarrassing shit they went through. He'd be lying if he said that Clyde didn't know some of his juiciest secrets.

Would they tell Tweek about his crush on him? No, he was sure they wouldn't and he didn't even need to tell them not to. That was something Craig appreciated about his friends, the last thing he needed was for Tweek to find out, get uncomfortable and decide never to speak to him again.

_Fuck._ Craig thought.  _Is he even into dudes?_

He can't remember a moment where Tweek had mentioned his sexuality, it wasn't mentioned once. Their conversations were usually about conspiracy theories and silly inside jokes. Fuck. What if he was extremely uncomfortable about homosexuality and having a guy crush on him weirded him out and brought out a shitty side of Tweek he wouldn't like? Though thinking it over, it was highly unlikely.

Thoughts of Tweek being uncomfortable that the guy he met online had a gay crush on him made Craig wince. Tweek didn't strike Craig as the homophobic type but was he gay? That's what he wanted to know. Did Tweek look gay? What the fuck would he know all he knows is that Tweek is really cute and anyone, guy or gal, would be lucky to have him.

He didn't have anything on his bio, Craig didn't either though so he wasn't surprised. He personally wasn't the type to post about what he found sexually attractive and by the looks of it, Tweek wasn't either. No posts with any hints of maybe being into dudes, no past relationships, nothing that made his sexuality known.

Fuck. What if he wasn't into anyone? What if he wasn't into relationships in general? He needed his friends opinions on this.

**Craig**  
I need to ask you all something and I need you guys to be honest

Craig messaged the group chat they had made months ago, waiting for the three teens to respond. Of course Clyde instantly replied.

**Clyde**  
what is it???  
did u do something bad  
what did u do craig

**Craig**  
Nothing bad   
Just wanna know your opinions on something   
That's all

**Jimmy**  
We're here for you bud!

**Token**  
What happened?   
If this is about Stripe for the last time Craig, we all think she's cute.

**Craig**  
Good.   
And no this isn't about stripe

**Clyde**  
????

**Jimmy**  
We're listening

Okay, time to ask what the gang thought.

**Craig**  
Do you guys think Tweek is into dudes?

**Clyde**  
lol yes

Jesus, that was fast.

**Token**  
Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he was?   
I don't know man you can't be 100% positive.

**Jimmy**  
Yeah you never know  
I mean look at Clyde   
He looks like the biggest fuck boy ever The kind of asshole to send dick pics to all the hot girls in school  
But he had that big crush on Token 

**Clyde**  
OKAY WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT THO  
CAN WE NOt bring that up!!  
THIs is about tweek n craig!!!!

Craig knew that the poor brunette must have been tearing up at the memory. About a year ago Clyde awkwardly admitted to having a crush on Token, he was confused by it and so was Token but they both decided to try and see how it'd work out. A week later Clyde came to him, heartbroken and ashamed. The brunette didn't tell him what had happened, Craig didn't pester him about it. They didn't talk about it and eventually everything went back to normal. Sometimes it would be brought up as a joke but Clyde was still sensitive about it. Clyde avoided the topic and so did Token.

**Token**  
You should just ask him.

**Craig**  
Ugh  
Asking is hard  
I can't just be like  
Hey Tweek   
You gay?  
He'll probably get very uncomfortable

**Clyde**  
he's gaaay   
trust me on this dude  
i know this stuff

**Jimmy**  
You know when people are gay?

**Clyde**  
yeah!!   
i always knew craig was a lil gay!!!

**Craig**  
What   
No you didn't

**Clyde**  
yeah i did!! ask token!!! back in middle school when you introduced us to thomas i just knew  
i knew u were gay before u did

**Token**  
To be fair, we all kinda of suspected that Craig had a weird crush on Thomas back in middle school.

**Clyde**  
i was the one to point it out tho

**Craig**  
Ugh this isn't helping   
Fuck you guys

**Jimmy**  
Just ask him you pussy

 

* * *

 

Jason thought Craig was his boyfriend. Tweek couldn't get that little mix up out of his mind. Jason actually thought that Craig was his boyfriend! Tweek didn't even want to think about it, relationships were scary and long distance relationships sounded really, really hard. In general relationships required lots of hard work that Tweek wasn't sure he could provide without messing up, he has never dated before but he had seen so many teenage relationships spiral out of control and it scared the shit out of him. It was all way too much pressure for the nervous blond.

But, the thought of maybe dating Craig didn't seem  _all_  that terrifying.  _Oh God._  Tweek had the biggest crush on the tall boy in his phone screen. It took a while for him to accept the fact that he was gay for his online friend and he had no idea what to do about it. What can you do?

_Oh God, is he even into guys?_

The question was constantly on his mind, he wanted to know the answer to it but was far too awkward to ask the noirette. You can't just ask if someone is gay! It isn't that simple! Tweek couldn't know how he might respond. Would he be offended? Would he disgusted? Maybe he wouldn't take the question seriously? What if Tweek asked and Craig found out that he had a crush on him! What if he was actually straight and he found out that he was crushing on him and felt so uncomfortable that he would decide to never speak to him again!  _Oh Jesus!_

He didn't want to lose Craig as a friend, he didn't want things to be awkward between them.

Maybe he should just leave it be, keep Craig as a friend. Even if Craig was gay that didn't mean he'd like Tweek back. It was sad to think about but he wouldn't be surprised. Who would date Tweek Tweak?

The blond laid in bed as he tried to process his thoughts. He kept contradicting himself which made the whole ordeal even more confusing. A quiet  _ding_ distracted him and without even looking he knew it was Craig.

**spaceman.tucker**  
Did you know that the majority of Australians voted yes on gay marriage?   
It's pretty amazing

**coffee.tweak**  
i know!!!! it is amazing!! i'm so happy for them!!

Craig read through Tweek's reply over and over. Okay, he wasn't a homophobic piece of shit and he seemed to support same sex marriage, which was awesome. Time to drop hints and hope for the best. He was grateful that Australia gave him the opportunity to bring up homosexuality.

**spaceman.tucker**  
Maybe one day I'll be able to get married to my future boyfriend in Australia

Tweek's chest tighten at that. What? Was Craig gay? Did this mean he liked men!? It was safe to assume that's what Craig had meant but Tweek couldn't be sure unless he asked. Here goes nothing.

**coffee.tweak**  
i hope you don't mind me asking but,,  
are you,,,  
gay?

Craig held his breath.

**spaceman.tucker**  
Yeah I'm gay

Some would argue that he's bisexual but Craig didn't focus on labels. All he knew was that he was really gay for Tweek.

Tweek found himself staring at his phone screen at the message longer than necessary. He couldn't explain the tight warm feeling he felt in his chest. He was happy? Relieved? Deep down Tweek felt like he maybe had a chance.

**spaceman.tucker**  
Is that bad?

Tweek snapped out of his thoughts and quickly went back to tapping his thumbs against the screen. He needed to let Craig know that it wasn't bad at all!

**coffee.tweak**  
what!!! no ofc not!!!!   
that isn't bad at all!!!!  
it's cool dude!!  
i mean  
i am too!!

Tweek groaned, what a mess he was a mess. His nervousness got the better of him and he kept on making a fool of himself. He didn't even give Craig time to respond.

**coffee.tweak**  
i mean  
i'm gay too!!   
uhh   
if i thought that you being gay is bad that'd be real shitty of me man!!!  
bc i like guys too!!   
hhh soRRy  
i mean  
i'm gay too yes

Tweek put his phone down to grab his pillow instead, burying his face in it and screeching into it. He was so stupid, how embarrassing! He couldn't stop cringing and mumbling insults at himself into the poor pillow he held in a death grip. It was too late to unsend the messages since Craig had already read them as soon as they were sent. Tweek's embarrassment didn't stop him from reading Craig's reply.

Craig wondered how flustered the blond must have been while sending him a string of awkward coming out messages. Craig replied with what he thought, deciding to just speak what was on his mind.

**spaceman.tucker**  
Don't apologize  
That was actually really cute

If Tweek's face wasn't already red from the embarrassment then that message was sure to do the job.

Both boys felt butterflies, the sickeningly sweet, warm tight feeling that caused their hearts to skip a beat. It felt like a line was being crossed, not in a bad way. The possibility of their relationship maybe becoming more than just a friendship was there. They didn't comment on it but they both felt it.

Tweek sent him three blue heart emojis and Craig couldn't help but get flustered as he sent him back stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys are interested in some more Clyde and Token content!  
> I have a whole thing set up for them but I'll only write about it if you guys are genuinely interested in knowing what happened between them!  
> I appreciate all the lovely comments you all leave! ;u; Tysm!! <3  
> I dream that one day people will read this chapter and say "Wow isn't it great that you can now get married in Australia?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment and let me know if you enjoyed! I'll get started on chapter two right away!


End file.
